


ART for: Holding On

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [60]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Steve Rogers had survived more than he cared to remember.Polio. Scarlet Fever. Pneumonia. A bum heart.Basic training. Hydra. Nazis. Chorus Girls. World War II.A plane crash. Kind of.An alien invasion.It seemed, however, that the thing that would finally kill Steve Rogers would be as mundane as it was ridiculous.“Your poll numbers are way down, and we need to get them back up.”Poll numbers.Because, apparently in 2013, public opinion about Steve Rogers and his performance as Captain America mattered more than his actual performance as Captain America.Last week, Steve and Natasha had taken out a terrorist cell with plans to blow up the Eiffel Tower, and the only casualty had been the broken arm of one bad guy because he tried to cop a feel and Natasha hadn’t been in the mood to watch Steve get his pec squeezed.But this week?This week, his poll numbers were way down.





	ART for: Holding On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Holding On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784938) by [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton). 




End file.
